Survivor: United Kingdom
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Cambodia |nextseason= }} Survivor: United Kingdom is the twelfth season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). 48 days, 24 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists/Changes *'Kingdoms:' The tribes were divided into four tribes with respective returning players also known as the Kings. The tribes are named after the capital cities of the four countries of United Kingdom: Belfast, Cardiff, Edinburgh and London. *'Expanded Cast:' After eight seasons since Turtle Islands, this season features 24 castaways - 4 returning players and 20 new players. *'Day -4:' Five days before the actual game starts, the official cast were revealed. The four tribes will be officially welcomed by the production team and start the game after five days. *'Day Zero:' The official logo was revealed the day before the season begin. *'Snake Island:' For the first time in the history of Rockstar Survivor ORG, the Snake Island was revealed as a twist pre-season. **This island is a secluded place revealed to the castaways at the beginning of the game. It's a Redemption arena that is located at Stonehenge with a fresh new twist. Snake Island is active both pre-merge & post-merge. It would showcase not only the castaways' physical ability but also the social and strategic aspects of the game - to sum it up - in order to return in the game, one must have a balanced gameplay. Every voted off castaway would be sent here, there would be an Immunity Challenge with one winner and a tribal council afterwards. The immunity winner would then vote out one inhabitant and only two castaways would remain to continue their journey at Snake Island. Until at a certain time, they would reach the FINAL BATTLE - the winner/s of this battle would then return in the game. *'Royal Immunity:' The kings of the four tribes were revealed to be immune at their first visit to Tribal Council. *'Massive Tribal Council:' On Final 19, all the castaways competed for 3 individual immunity necklaces. Afterwards, they all attended in one massive tribal council as a group. *'Tribe Switch and Dissolve:' When there were 18 castaways left in the main game, the 4 starting tribes were mixed-up, dividing all the 18 remaining castaways into 3 tribes - Cardiff tribe was dissolved. The three individual immunity winners of the previous challenge became the tribe captains and were given the power to draft tribes in a snake draft. There was only one catch: The first two people picked couldn't be from their original tribes. **Being the first placer, Martynas drafted the new London. **Being the second placer, Uli drafted the new Edinburgh. **Being the third placer, Dennis drafted the new Belfast. *'Staying Alive Challenge:' On Final Battle - Cycle 1, the challenger who got the highest score in this challenge stayed alive in Snake Island - waiting for his new challengers. Thus, not returning in the main game at the moment. *'Tribe Absorb and Dissolve:'When there were 14 castaways left in the main game, the last placing tribe was dissolved - the Belfast tribe. Their members was then absorbed by the 2 remaining tribes. Executive Producer Brainstorming/Casting/Hosting Team Graphic Designer Wiki Editor Castaways } | 5th Voted Out Day 11 | 21st Voted Out Day 15 | 1+ |- | |'Renz lfns' "Renz" | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 20th Eliminated Day 16 | TBA |- | |'Dtopaz' "Dennis" | | | 7th Voted Out Day 15 | 19th Eliminated Day 16 | TBA |- | |'KevDog660' Paranoia Island, Turtle Islands & Battle of the ORGs "Kevin" | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 15 | On Snake Island | TBA |- | |'Islandmonster' "Allen" | | | | 9th Voted Out Day 17 | On Snake Island | TBA |- | |'Fakeboy823' "Jaylen" | | | | 10th Voted Out Day 20 | On Snake Island | TBA |- | |'Willfc3' "Will" | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 20 | On Snake Island | TBA |- | |'Loenev' "Amber" | | | | | | | |- | |'Callicojacks' "Christian" | | | | | | | |- | |'Exelsius' "Excel" | | | | | | | |- | |'Skandium' "Gilad" | | | | | | | |- | |'SonOfMyRightHand' "Ian" | | | | | | | |- | |'Seviper4363' "John" | | | | | | | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |'Schtroumpfs' "Jonathan" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 6th Voted Out Day 13 | rowspan="2" |''Returnee'' Day 16 | rowspan="2" |TBA |- | |- | |'5martis5' "Martynas" | | | | | | | |- | |'The mdc' "Max" | | | | | | | |- | |'ShaniqaBo'MIA' "Thomas Si" | | | | | | | |- | |'ThomasSaxby' "Thomas Sy" | | | | | | | |- | |'TDBus' Ngorongoro Crater "Tom" | | | | | | | |- | |'Domkatycat' Bolivar "Tuan" | | | | | | | |- | |'Angrist86' "Uli" | | | | | | | |} The Game Voting History Main Game } | align="left" |Jonathan | — | — | — | — | — | | colspan="3" | | — | |- | | align="left" |Martynas | — | | — | — | — | | — | colspan="2" |— | | — | |- | | align="left" |Max | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="2" |— | — | | — |- | | align="left" |Thomas Si | | — | | — | | | — | | bgcolor="gray" |''None'' | — | — | — |- | | align="left" |Thomas Sy | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="2" |— | — | | — |- | | align="left" |Tom | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | — | — | — |- | | align="left" |Tuan | — | — | — | | — | | — | colspan="2" |— | | — | |- | | align="left" |Uli | — | — | — | | — | | — | | | — | — | — |- | | align="left" |Will | — | — | — | | — | | — | colspan="2" |— | | — | |- | | align="left" |Jaylen | | — | | — | | | | colspan="2" |— | — | | colspan="1" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Allen | — | | — | — | — | | — | colspan="2" |— | | colspan="2" |- | | align="left" |Kevin | — | | — | — | — | | — | | bgcolor="gray" |''None'' | colspan="3" |- | | align="left" |Dennis | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Tyler | | — | | — | | | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Moises | — | — | — | | colspan="8" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Jessie | | — | | colspan="2" | colspan="7" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Marco | — | | | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Renz | | colspan="8" | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |} Snake Island } | align="left" |Allen | colspan="7" bgcolor="grey" | |- | | align="left" |Jonathan | colspan="3" bgcolor="grey" | | | | | bgcolor="gray" |''Returned'' |- | | align="left" |Kevin | colspan="4" bgcolor="grey" | | | | bgcolor="gray" |''Stayed Alive'' |- | | align="left" |Dennis | colspan="4" bgcolor="grey" | | | | bgcolor="gray" |''Eliminated'' |- | | align="left" |Renz | - | - | | | | | bgcolor="gray" |''Eliminated'' |- | | align="left" |Tyler | colspan="1" bgcolor="grey" | | - | | | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Jessie | - | - | | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Moises | colspan="1" bgcolor="grey" | | bgcolor="gray" |''Disqualified'' | colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Marco | bgcolor="gray" |''Disqualified'' | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |} Trivia Category:Seasons